


Mindful

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt: Mind Reading





	Mindful

It took a bit of time for Tony to get used to the idea that Stephen knew what he thought almost before he had the thought himself, but once he adjusted to it, he liked to amuse himself by arguing with the sorcerer, even though they both knew it was just part of his, well, foreplay.

"Thai, then."

"No... I'm more in the mood for Italian."

"Are not."

"Are too, or maybe Ethiopian tonight, it's been a while..."

"Tony."

"I was thinking..."

"You know I know..."

"Yeah, I know, I just adore it when your face does that thing -"

"My face doesn't do a 'thing.'" Stephen growled back at him, though he couldn't completely fight the smile that was currently pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, it does." Tony got up from his chair in the library, and took the book out of Stephen's hands, then pressed a kiss between Stephen's eyes. "Your cheeks get all flushed, and you crinkle your nose just so, you can't help it, and then -"

"And then?" Stephen whispered, as Tony straddled his hips and breathed a kiss over each sharp cheekbone. 

"And then, you forget to read my mind, because you like being surprised. I'm the only one who has ever surprised you, and though you hate admitting it, you love it, you love that I can surprise you."

Stephen closed his eyes and mumbled, "yes."

"Yes, what, Stephen?"

"Yes, I love that you can surprise me." He sighed as Tony slowly unraveled him from his tunic, and all the tension he had been carrying in his shoulders over the last few hours melted under the strong, yet gentle fingers. "I -"

"Shh... let me." Tony's voice rumbled against his chest and Stephen shivered as he was reminded once again that Tony could read his body as easily as he could repair an engine, and he let go of the breath he had been holding, and surrendered.


End file.
